degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Believe (1)/@comment-3575890-20140713164841
I can say with absolute certainty that this is hands down the best anime I've ever seen in my life, and I have seen A LOT of anime in my lifetime. I knew it would be amazing, but I am just floored by how phenomenal it actually is. In case, you haven't guessed by now, I'm referring to Attack on Titan, which I finally started tonight. *No matter that they look like regular humans aside from their monstrous height and lack of genitals, these titans are creepy as fuck. Their sadistic grins as they devour their prey is what nightmares are made of. The fact that they kill for pleasure rather than sustenance just adds an extra layer of sinister menace. *Mikasa has been my favorite from the gate, but I couldn't have forseen her becoming my favorite anime heroine of all time. When a character can surpass every one of my all-time favorites of over decades after only just SEVEN episodes, that's a true testament to just how fucking incredible she is. Mikasa manages to be the biggest badass of all badasses within the whole realm of anime without coming off as a Mary Sue or God Mod because although she is exceptionally skilled in everything, it's not without it's exposition. It makes sense that she excels in combat considering she honed herself to be a skilled warrior with the motivation to protect Eren since as long as she's loved him. And as long as she's not portrayed as invincible, I have no problems. In spite of being held on a pedestal by so many, she's damn flawed and I love it. She was willing to throw an entire town under the bus for Eren. I'm not going to sit here and wax eloquence about her unconditional love for him because the extremes she will go to for him speaks for itself, but I just love that this particular trait of hers manages to reflect both selfish and selfless inclinations. And ugh, I love that despite her cool and stoic demeanour, her love for Eren just consumes her and clouds her judgment where normally it's very sound. She puts up a wall, but goddammit, when she loves, she loves wholly, intensely, and utterly unconditionally and it's beautiful. *I am still in shock over Eren's death. I have a theory at the moment, which I'll get to later, but right now, I'm just going to focus on one subject at a time here. I love Eren and I sure as hell didn't see him dying like this. I'm incredulous and pissed that he died at all, but especially without getting to carry out any of his goals. After how hard he trained for the task, he didn't get the satisfaction of killing a single Titan (let alone all of them as he planned including the colossal Titan, which lets be real here, was never going to realistically happen anyway, but still would have been awesome) and he didn't get to see the rest of the world as he dreamed. But if there's one thing this show has taught me, hope breeds eternal misery. I had hoped that Eren would succeed in killing the Colossal Titan when he had the chance (again, obviously wasn't actually going to happen, but still), and the thing vanished into thin air ffs. When the Titans infiltrated Trost, I had hoped it would be different this time and by this I mean I hoped for an outcome that'd entail anything other than the blood of these beloved characters splattering the streets and buildings. But of course how silly of me. This is AOT aka the Game of Thrones of the anime world if the kill count and no one being safe on this damn show says anything. I should have known better than to hope that Eren would survive all the way through the season, only to be left in a state of shock when he dies what - five episodes in? I hereby declare him the Ned Stark of AOT. Let me tell you, when I thought Armin had been swallowed whole, I dropped to my knees and screeched in agony. I love that character, but when Eren rescued him only to then be killed in Armin's place, it was like being gifted with like the best present ever and then having it violently snatched away immediately after. That bait and switch was the killing blow that utterly gutted me. I'm still in denial tbh. Just leave me to wallow in my bubble of pain. *Armin is my BABY! I love how he represents a type of strength that's basically deviant from what's held as normative or particularly desirable in this world. What he lacks in physical strength, he compensates for with mental acuity, intellect, and logic. His strength of mind and will to push himself beyond his own physical barriers is also incredibly admirable. His level head superbly balances his emotional vulnerability. *Omfg I love Jean. He's the most human of all the characters because he's so damn selfish, insecure, and afraid, and that's okay tbh because it's realistic. He has the right to be scared, to want to live, and question his capability of surviving creatures that far outmatch him in brute strength and size. Even when he just came off as a self-serving, uncaring doucheprick, I understood him. He was scared and just wanted a safe haven to escape certain death. I don't fault him for being selfish. Most other people in his position would want an out too if they could attain one. I don't think he was ever heartless, but was just so terrified to die and determined to survive that he couldn't afford to put anyone but himself first. He's a coward, but not unsympathetic in my eyes. I find him to be heavily flawed, multi-layered, and beautifully complicated. *I am 99.9 percent sure that the Titan-killing Titan is Eren. I mean I don't know how it's possible, but if Eren were to ever come back, it would make sense that he'd return in a form that enables him to kill his enemies with ease. If it is him, I love the brilliance of Eren being able to carry out his vow of killing every Titan alive without bending any believability because as awesome as it would have been to see human Eren singlehandedly wipe out the entire Titan race as he kept animatedly vowing to the world, it would have been eye roll-worthy ridiculous. Anyways, I'm inwardly crying a river, outwardly screaming at my television, and rejoicing over having found such an amazing anime - all at once. What even is this black magic?